Forgotten Tomorrow
by BrokenPoet12
Summary: Updated. Chapter 15. I'm making this up as I go along so tell me what you think of the story line. Hemrione and Remus grow closer, but is there anything in the way down the road? Of course there could be, it's my twisted little mind after all. Angsty yet
1. Falling Ill

Summary: This is to spite all of you time turner fic writers. It's all I ever see when it comes to this pairing! Well you know what?. I'm going to write my own. Only it's going to be an original idea!!!! (at least I hope) Anyway. This is most obviously a Lupin/Hermione pairing. And when I think of a better summary you'll get one. Im not going for perfectly detailed and totaly logical in this story. Keyword here is Alternate Universe. So if you don't like it, read something else. Sorry for typos and grammer and everything else. Too lazy to track down a spell check.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me except the idea for the story...(can I say that?) Anywho..don't sue me.

Forgotten Tomorrow

Chapter 1

"Hurry up! If we're late one more time Professor Lynch will dock off the rest of our house points!" A young male voice yelled over the din in the large stone hallway. Panting to keep up with the dark haired boy, Remus Lupin followed at his heels until they arrived to a large wooden door leading to the potions dungeons. The entire class turned as the two guilty looking 7th years crossed the threshold. When they didn't see the Professor at the front of the room both of them released a collective sigh of relief. It was cut short as two bony hands were layed upon their shoulders.

"Boys. As I told you last week. If either of you was late to my class once more I would take a more serious action with you. I see my words went unheeded. So, this leaves us at a fork in the road. Would you like to suffer the anger and disgust of your fellow Gryfindors for the rest of your year here after I take away 300 points from the two of you? Or perhaps there is somethin...Mr Lupin you will look at me when I am speaking to you. Mr Lupin!" Professor Lynch glared evenly at Remus. He stood there, his eyes glazed over and his skin pale. Suddenly he fell to his knees, uttered one word and passed out to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hospital Wing

Several Hours Later

"Albus, do you know what is wrong with him?" Madame Pomphrey asked, looking down at the boy who was lying in a hospital bed. Every now and then he would toss and turn, mumbling incoherently then settle back into sleep.

"I am afraid Poppy, that our young Mr. Lupin is caught between two places at once. How this is possible, I do not understand but it has happened for a reason."

"What do you mean? Has he tried to apparate without proper instruction?"

"No this is far different. I believe he is not caught between two places here. I believe he is between one here and one in the future." Seeing Madame Pomphrey's look of shock, Albus turned and led her by the arm away from the bed.

"What does this mean? How will he recover?"

"I believe that this transition will complete itself soon. After that, it is anyone's guess when he will return, if he goes mind you."

"Goes where?"

"To wherever his body and mind are linked to right now. Whenever I should say."

" How could this have happened Albus? Is this dark magic?"

"No Poppy. I think who ever did this to him, did it with his consent. For him now, it hasn't happened yet. It is only starting. But who is to say that in his future, this is not caused by someone's own actions? Even his own perhaps. I believe young Remus will be safe wherever his body is going. It is only a matter of patience and time now." After a momentary silence, Madame Pomphrey walked back to his bedside.

"What does he keep saying?"

"James Potter said that before he passed out completely, Remus said hermione. He doesn't know what it means."

"Do you think it is a spell or a potion?"

"No Poppy. I believe Hermione is a person in his future."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was black but he could hear voices. The voices pulled him from his fitful rest. Opening his eyes, Remus took a moment to realize where he was. The hospital wing of Hogwarts looked different then the last time he has been in there. Which was not long ago he mused. Blinking several times to clear the haze from his vision but failing, Remus turned over onto his back and propped himself up. The voices stopped and he looked for their sources.

"Mr Lupin, it is nice of you to join us in the land of the living once again." A kind voice said from behind his curtain. Even though he couldn't see the person speaking to him, he knew who it was.

"Professor Dumbledore? How long have I been here?" He saw shadows pass over the curtain as Dumbledore moved it aside. Finally, as the fog cleared away from his vision, Remus took in the older features of the Professor before him. "How..?"

"Before you ask the questions already forming in your mind, there is someone I would like you to meet. Remus?" Dumbledore finished his last word as he moved aside. Behind him a man stepped foreward. A man with piercing blue eyes and three scars running diagonally across his face. A man whos hair, before light brown, was now flecked with grey.

"No. It can't be...."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued? Maybe..maybe not


	2. So this is time snapping backwards?

Ch 2

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"So let me understand. This is the future?"

"Quite right Remus. Somehow you have managed to create a link between a large gap of time." Dumbledore answered with an amused look on his face. "Exactly how you did it is a mystery to me but perhaps..you could enlighten us?" The amused look had spread to his eyes, where a noticable gleam stood out.

"I was trying to create a new magical tool. Something that could be used to travel short distances in time, back or forth." Remus said quietly, his head drooping.

"Why did you wish to attempt this?"

"Because of the course load. I had so many classes. Couldn't we all use a bit more time in life?"

"Indeed we could Mr. Lupin."

'But if it didnt work, then how did I get here? Shouldn't I still be in the past?" His attention moved to his older self, who cleared his throat.

"Because we both used the time turner at the exact same moment, you to come here, me to go back a few hours."

"Time turner?"

"Yes, your invention, while not quite the same, is similar to one we now have which allows wizards to move through small periods of time. When we used it at the same time, it seemed to have pulled the weaker device and it's user foreward, while using me as a sort of becon for your arrival. We found you here in the hospital wing. I was in the bed next to you having Madame Pomphrey care for several wounds." It clicked in the younger mans head what he meant.

"I didn't transform too did I?"

'"No, it was not the full moon in the period of time you were, you just missed it when you arrived here" A sigh of relief escaped Remus's lips and made his older self smile.

"Now Mr. Lupin, the question is, how do you get back to your time correct?" Seeing him nod, Dumbledore continued. "Im afraid that you wont be able to by any existing means. Do you know what a rubber band is?"

"No."

"Well it is a muggle invention. Quite amusing actually but it is a circular band that stretches and bends. I believe that the two of you have been caught in a sort of time rubber band, which right now is pulled tight. Soon it will release and time will snap back into place, you in your own and Remus here. Do you understand?"

"So this is a cosmic time snap and we're waiting for the band to come back and reform?"

"Yes actually."

"Ah..."

"The important thing is to make sure you don't change your future while you are here." His older self said. "It could be dangerous if you knew certain things or facts about your coming life. Some if you found out, you would try and change." There was a pause as the older Lupin cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It's important that we try not to alter your past while you're here in your...my future." The young man before him nodded.

"So what do I do then?"

"For now we planned on enrolling you here so you wouldn't fall behind in your studies. You wont be attending classes with the rest of the students but will have a private tutor."

"So no one is going to know I'm even here aside from you, and this tutor? Who is it? A teacher?"

"No, it is going to be one of our best students here. Her name is Hermione Granger."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X


	3. Nameless Face

  
Ch 3  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
"Ms. Granger you can come in now." Hermione stepped forward onto the stone that would take her to Dumbledore's office. After ten minutes of waiting nervously in the hall, she was glad to finally be moving foreward again. With a sudden lurch, the stairwell reveled itself and Hermione made a quick ascent. Once she arrived at the door to the Professor's office she raised her hand to knock. It swung open just as her knuckles grazed the heavy wood. There before her stood Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and a young boy she recognised but didn't know.  
  
Without a word, Professor Dumbledore motioned for her to enter and have a seat. After he shut the door behind her, he and his two companions followed her into the inner office.  
  
"Professor..did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked nervosly, her eyes darting to Remus in the chair next to her.  
  
"Nonsense Hermione. You are here because I would like to ask a favor of you. As to Remus's presence, which I am sure you are wondering about, he is involved in this favor."  
  
Hermione nodded and waited for the old man to continue.  
  
"Remus and I were wondering if you would be so kind as to privatly tutor a friend of his. It would be after school hours and the room of requirment would be at your disposal. The young man behind you will be here for a while. How long we are not sure but it shouldn't be longer then the end of this term. What do you think?"  
  
Hermione looked behind her at the young man sitting in a chair by the door. He had brown hair. He met her gaze evenly, sizing her up. After a moment a smile ghosted his face and his eyes darted to Remus who was also watching Hermione. When she moved her gaze to Remus's he quickly looked back at Dumbledore. Finally she turned back around.  
  
"Okay. I'll do it. What year are you in?"  
  
"My seventh."  
  
"What studies are you taking?"  
  
"Occulmency, Acient Runes, Muggle Studies, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Double Potions, Care of Magical Creatures. That's it."  
  
"That's it?! Are you using a Time-Turner this year? That's as many classes as I took my thrid year."  
  
"Something like that.."  
  
"Excellent Ms Granger. Now that it's settled why don't you head back to your dorm room. It's late and you've been more then patient. Tomorrow can you start the lessons? I know it's short notice but the sooner the better."  
  
"Of course Professor." Hermione stood and turned. "Goodnight Professor, Remus." She walked to the boy by the door. "If you want we can start tomorrow before dinner in the library." The boy nodded. "Alright, goodnight then."  
  
"Goodnight Hermione." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Just a moment, I'll walk you out. Excuse me for a moment Albus?" Remus asked as he stood up.  
  
"Of course"  
  
"I'll be just a moment. Come Hermione." Together they walked to the door of Dumbledore's office.After it closed behind them Dumbledore looked to the young man in his chair.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X  
  
"So Remus, what do you think of her?" Remus hesitated a moment.  
  
"Well, I know what he thinks of her. But as for me, I don't really know yet. She didn't even ask my name. She probably thinks I am an idiot." He said with a slight sigh.  
  
"If I know Hermione, then she already has something figured out about you. She specifically didnt ask your name." Remus thought about this for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know what he's thinking, what he's feeling. It's like I can hear his thoughts but more like I have a sense of them. I don't understand that."  
  
"The echos of his thoughts. You hear them just as he no doubt, can hear yours."  
  
'So we know what each of us is thinking?"  
  
"More or less."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Does this trouble you?"  
  
"Well no, it's just.."  
  
"What's the matter Remus?"  
  
"It's nothing. Really. Forget it" Dumbledore looked over the boy and smiled.  
  
"Alright. Then I suggest you get to bed. It is late and you've had a long day."" The young man nodded and smiled. "Don't worry Remuse, we shall get you home."  
  
" I know Sir. I trust you. Goodnight"  
  
''Goodnight Remus." Dumbledore stood and walked with the boy to the door. Remus managed a smile before a yawn broke through.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X  
  
"So, are you going to tell me who he really is or wait for me to figure it out myself Remus?"  
  
"I think both would be about as fast don't you? Be honest, you already have an idea." Remus said with a grin.  
  
''Perhaps I do, but I need to know more before I can be sure."" She replied evenly, a smile playing at her eyes.  
  
"If you find anything out I need you to promise me you wont tell anyone. Especially Harry and Ron." Hermione nodded. "And you can't tell him anything about them." At this she looked puzzled. "If you figure it out, you'll understand.You need to promise me though, that you wont tell him too much. When you teach him, stay away from history alright?"  
  
Hermione watched him a moment and then nodded. "Alright Remus. You know, I didn't get to talk to you on the train and when I heard you were coming back to teach I wanted to tell you I was glad. It's good to see you again."  
  
Remus smiled tiredly and moved a few fingertips through Hermione's hair."It's good to be back here Hermione." He said, then dropped his hand. "Some things make it better to beback here you know."  
Hermione smiled at him. Then they heard the sound of a door opening. The young man emerged from Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ready to go?" Remus asked, turning to him. The boy nodded.  
  
"Well, goodnight Hermione. " Remus said looking down at her, a smile on his face. When she said nothing, only smiled he turned to his younger self and walked down the hall.  
  
"Goodnight Remus" He heard her call behind him. When he looked back he saw her eyes move from him to the young man beside him. As she moved her eyes back to his, she held his gaze for a moment and then nodded. He smiled again and she turned to walk away.  
  
X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X 


	4. Wild Mood Swings

Ch 4

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Alright so where were you before you came here?"

"I was studying occulmency. Are you ever going to ask my name?"

"What's your name?"

"John." At this Hermione gave him a sideways glance before looking down at the books in front of her. They had taken over a back table in the library. It was nearly ten o'clock and no progress had been made yet.

"John. How long have you been studying Occulmency then?"

"About 3 weeks." Remus replied with a sheepish smile. Hermione nodded.

''I studied it breifly in my fifth year and have started taking an actual course on it this year so we're probably in the same area."

"Wait, you mean you started it alone in your fifth year? Why?"

"To..help a friend I guess. He had to study it and I wanted to help him." Remus looked at her fully trying to decided if she had told him the truth."So anyway, since I havent had my lesson this week, is there anything you wanted to cover or should we just move on to the next subject?" At this Remus looked thoughful.

"Next subject I supose. I was suposed to write two rolls of parchment on a potion that is uncommon, but I could find useful in my life."

"So am I. Do you know which one you're going to do it on?" Hermione asked, skimming over a book.

"Not a bloody clue" He said with a sigh. "Are we done? We've been at this for hours Hermione." His tone was short and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Yes I guess we are. Are you coming back tomorrow John?" She asked quietly

"I have to don't I?" He spit out bitterly, his mood change so sudden.

'If you want I can get you another tutor. I don't have to do it if you want." She said, looking sideways at him.

"Fine, goodnight Hermione" Remus stood, threw his things in a bag and walked out.

Hermione slowly gathered her things, wondering why he had left all of the sudden. She decided that Lupin might know. After she finished grabbing her things, she bid Madame Pince goodnight and headed off in search of Professor Lupin's quarters.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"All of the sudden I got angry at Hermione for no reason! I yelled at her and told her I didn't want her to tutor me anymore."

"Don't you like her?" Lupin asked cautiously. At this his younger self gave him an incredulous look. "Right..You got angry because I was angry at the time. Remember, we are connected because frankly, you're you and I'm me. We're each other. Any strong burst of emotion, is going to be felt by the both of us."

''Is that why I know what you think about her when you see her?" Remus asked accusingly

"What are you talking about? She's my student."

"Yes, that's right. She is. You have no right to feel this way about her Remus!" At this the older Lupin looked defeated and a wave of guilt washed over Remus.

"I know.." It was all he said, it was quiet and without emotion. "I know I shouldn't love her but I do. There are things you don't understand, things that have happened."

"Then tell me"

"I can't. We can't change the future. It's time for you to go to bed. It's late and you're still worn out."

"Don't tell me what I.."

"I can feel it Remus."

"Right. Goodnight then. But we're not done" Remus got up and walked out leaving his older self sitting in a chair.

X X X X X XX X X X X

Right. A short one but I lost my motivation for a bit. It's back for now so I'll try and write better next time. Just wanted to get this out.


	5. Inescape

AN: I apologize for the long wait. I got bored writing and kind of left this on the back burner. But here's a new chapter so..yea. Disclaimer in chapter 1 so read it elsewhere.

X XX X X X X X X X X X X

The knock had been expected but it still caught Lupin by surprise. "Come in." He called over his shoulder before turning back to his briefcase. The heavy door creaked open slowly then shut with a solid thud. He didn't turn. The person who had entered remained silent. By smell alone, he knew it was her. He had been waiting for her and his heightened senses had not faded yet from his last transformation. "Hello Hermione."

"Hello Professor."

"Is there something I can help you with?" Lupin asked as he finally turned to face her. A polite smile masking his discomfort at her presence. Mentally he shook himself and gestured for her to take a seat in one of his faded chairs.

"I wanted to talk to you about the boy I am tutoring. I fear I did something wrong. We were studying quietly and then he got angry with me for asking him a few questions. He said he didn't want me to tutor him anymore. I just..." She stopped when the smile crossed Lupin's face.

"Don't worry Hermione. I am very sorry for his outburst. He has been under quite a bit of stress lately. That's all. In fact he came straight to me after he left you. Quite sorry and wishing he had never been so harsh. He asked me if you would continue your lessons but I did not answer for you. It's your own choice."

Hermione thought for a moment. Lupin could almost see her trying to figure something out. He waited patiently for the question he knew would come. She surprised him by asking one that was unexpected.

"So, how did here?" When Remus coughed a bit she knew she had him.

"The Hogwarts Express. How else?"

"Hmm"

"What hmm?. He took the train like all the other stud.."

"Professor. He's not like the other students and we both know it. I don't know about you but I missed the part in "Hogwarts: A history" that said the train ferried people back and forth in time. How did he really get here?" Hermione started at him evenly, her curiosity and amusment battling as she watched the man before her go from shocked to accepting in a matter of seconds.

"There was an accident. You know from experience that playing with time is tricky. This time, we made a right mess of it."

"He can't go back can he? Wait, of course he does. Or you wouldn't be here."

"This all has to work itself out. There's nothing we can do. He came her for a reason that we have yet to see. So I guess we wait and see" Lupin said, chuckling softly.

Now Hermione asked the question he had expected before. "Who is he really?"

Lupin looked away briefly, his eyes moving over his reflection in the window. As he turned back to Hermione he cleared his throat. "That boy is someone from my past." He said nothing more.

Hermione gave him a puzzled look. But gave up. "So he's going to come back for lessons? I'd like to tutor him if he wants. Tell him though, that it's his choice. I better got Professor Lupin. Goodnight."

Lupin stood and opened the door for Hermione. Pausing before the threshold she turned to him, her mouth open to ask another question. Lupin stopped her by speaking first.

"He's in your future as well Hermione."

"He's you." It wasnt a question, only a quiet statement.

"Yes, he's me." Exhaling sharply, Lupin looked to the floor. The echo of Hermione's footsteps out the door snapped him out of his trance. She turned for a moment, looking at him intently. Her lips moved briefly and he caught the sound of whispered words as she turned, rounded a corner and was gone.

Remus moved back inside of his office and shut his door. "You're right. You're always right Hermione. He isn't me. We're two entirely different people." Leaning against the heavy door, he slid down until he settled on the cold stone.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

short yea, but more one the way. I mean it this time


	6. Jealous Lovers

X X X X X X X X XX X X X X X

"Oh come on Hermione! How can you defend that prat? After what he pulled!!"

"Honestly Ron, I'm not defending Malfoy. I'm only saying you had it coming for once. You shouldn't try to curse people when they aren't looking. It's so..so..so Malfoy-ish!"

"But Hermione..!"

"You guys, enough! Take it easy Ron. Malfoy is a prat but trying to turn him into a ferret again wasn't a great idea when Crabbe and Goyle were right there. And Hermione, Ron is right you know?" Harry spoke up finally. Tired of the argument and knowing where it was going.

"About what exactly?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips.

"About Malfoy being a prat." The three broke into a fit of laughter and the tension faded quickly.

"Yes, Ron you're right. Malfoy is a prat. But I still don't think you should have tried hexing him. Did you see that poor first year run down the hall?! And that awful tail.." She stopped talking and shuddered as she remmebered her own mishap in second year. The laughter sounded again, louder this time.

"Oh no! We're going to be late. Snape's going to hex us if we're not there on time again.!" Ron said, horror present on his face. The three of them took off running for the dungeons. Just as they rounded a corner Hermione saw something that made her skid to a halt. When Ron looked back and yelled for her she waved him off and turned around a different corner.

"What are you doing out here?! What if someone sees you?" She spoke quickly, to Jon who had been hidden behind a statue.

"I think someone already did. Was that Severus Snape I saw? He's a ruddy professor?" His voice didnt hide his disbelief or disgust. When Hermione nodded he only grimaced.

"Come with me." She said and pulled him by the arm towards and empty classroom. "Now what are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to see you. To apologize."

"Oh. Okay. It's forgotten."

"No really Hermione. I had no right to get upset with you and I can't really explain why. I'm just really sorry."

"Remus it's okay. I know all about you."

"Oh I'm so glad. I was really worri...what did you call me?"

"Remus..err Professor Lupin told me what I had suspected. That you're trapped here for a while."

"Oh..I see." Jon sat down on an unused desk a bit take aback. "You really are as clever as he says you are." When he saw the blush cover her face a slight feeling of anger rose within him. Almost jealousy but he quickly dismissed it.

"It's really okay. I understand that you're under a lot of stress right now. If you want I'll still tutor you but if not, it's fine too. Just be more honest with me next time and maybe we can avoid the fight." She spoke with a smile. Shy and quiet as she met his eyes. When he nodded her smile brightened and she moved towards the door.

"Thank you Hermione. For everything"

"You're very welcome. Can I just call you Jon because it's getting confusing, even for me, sorting the two of you out.?" She asked with a quiet laugh.

"Jon is fine. It's my middle name"

"Yes, I know. You better get back before someone see's you about." She said, motioning towards the door.

He walked quickly foreward, biting his lip. With a nod he stepped towards the hall then stopped and turned. Lightly, he touched his lips to Hermione's cheek, whispered a quick 'thank you' and stepped out of sight. Hemrione was left behind, rooted to the spot when Snape found her.

"Miss Granger! What the bloody hell are you doing out here? Get into my class. Or has the know it all learned everything she needs and my little potions lessons are no longer needed?" The greasy teached spoke with venom in his voice. Hermione didn't even hear him. She just followed silently behind him. As she turned to enter the potions dungeon, Professor Lupin turned the corner. Their eyes locked and she paused for a moment. There was hurt within his eyes, and before he tore his gaze from her's she saw something else. But it was gone when Snape's greasy voice broke her reveries. With one last look back, she stepped into the gaping dungeon.

X X X X X X X X X

Thanks for all the great reveiws on this and the other story. Forgot to put a thanks into the other one so it's on this one. Anyway..Thanks again!


	7. I can't be this unsturdy

There have been a few songs that I've wanted to work into this story. This is the first. "Somewhere in between" by Lifehouse

This chapter is for MiniMiPink :P

Ch7

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_-I can't be losing sleep over this, no, I can't_

_And now I cannot stop pacing_

_Give me a few hours and I'll have this all sorted out_

_If my mind would just stop racing-_

Remus Lupin, the elder, sat in the darkened astronomy tower. His back rested against a cold stone wall as he watched the moon traveling across the sky. The thoughts that had been plaguing him multiplied tenfold when he had finally found time to be alone. They were always about Hermione. Part of him knew it was inappropriate. She was his student and his friend. She trusted him and he betrayed her by falling in love. Even his younger self was disgusted by it.

The other part of him, had taken a more feral point of view. Over the years he had known Hermione. both he and the beast inside had come to claim her as theirs. Not as something to own or control, but something to care for and to ultimately love.

Now though, both the man and wolf sensed competition. Jon had not expressed anything openly but the two were linked and Remus knew the boy was falling in love with Hermione. It had only been a few short weeks, but it was happening nonetheless. Remus was growing defensive and irritated.

He had felt the rush of emotion in the boy when he had kissed Hermione. Then seeing her reaction was all he needed. Both the man and wolf were ready to fight. 'Fight for what?' he asked himself with a sneer. 'She's not yours Lupin. She never will be. You're just a tired old man to her'. With a bitter sigh he hit his head back on the stone behind him.

_-'Cause I cannot stand still_

_I can't be this unsturdy_

_This cannot be happening_

_This is over my head but underneath my feet_

_'Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat_

_And everything will be back to the way that it was_

_I wish that it was just that easy-_

__

"Can't sleep?"

The voice had come from nowhere and Remus had not been aware of anyone else in the room. His eyes pierced every shadow, searching. Finally they fell upon one that was rising and falling, as if it was breathing. A ghost of a smile crossed his face and he turned back to look out the window.

"I could ask the same of you. It's a little late to be stargazing isn't it?"

"I like it up here. I come up here to get away from everyone."

They sat in silence like that for minutes on end. Neither moved or spoke. Finally Remus heard the sound of clothing rustling as the figure stood and walked over to him. Remus moved over a bit when he felt a warm body sliding down the way to sit next to him. Still neither spoke.

The feeling of Hermione's finger intertwining with his own startled Remus. The warmth spread from hre hands to his own and he wondered how he had not noticed how cold his hands had been. As if reading his mind she spoke softly in the darkness.

"Your hands are cold." Remus said nothing, uncomfortable with what she was doing but at the same time screaming for her presence. "So, really why can't you sleep?"

_-I don't want to run away from this_

_I know that I just don't need this-_

__

Remus only shrugged as the memory of her kiss with Jon rose unbidden in his mind. With it he felt his temper rise.

"So you'll be continuing with the lessons then?"

Hermione said nothing, only nodded. The almost imperceptible movement was picked up by Remus's keen senses.

"Good. You and my younger self seem to be getting on quite well." There was a touch of sarcasm in his voice. Hermione winced against him.

__

_-'Cause I cannot stand still-_

__

"Remus what's the matter?"

"Nothing's bloody wrong alright?"

"Why are you doing this?"

__

_-I can't be this unsturdy-_

__

"Doing what Miss Granger?!" He asked, this time the anger evident in his voice.

"Why are you acting like this? Did I do something wrong? This morning you looked at me like I was the most horrible person in the world. And now..what did I do Remus?"

"I came here for some peace and quiet. Not an interrogation!."

"Fine Professor. I'm sorry." With that she pulled her hands roughly from his and stood. Her feet carried her quickly to the door. In the darkness Remus heard her turn and face him once more. This time when he spoke his voice was softer.

"You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry Hermione. I'm just tired and I have a lot on my mind. I just..I'm sorry." He dropped his gaze to the floor with a defeated sigh. Remus heard her kneel down in front of him but did nothing to acknowledge her. With a hand under his chin, Hemrione gently lifted his face until he met her eyes. The sat there for a moment, and she searched for what she had seen that morning, after the pain. Finally she nodded softly.

"I get it Remus....I understand." Her words were choked with the tears that had not fallen yet. He said nothing, only sat there. She stood then, and turned to walk away from him. His hand grasping hers stopped her. When she turned he was staring intently up at her.

"I can't Hermione. I'm sorry." He shook his head, trying to force everything out of his head. She nodded softly and a single tear ran down her cheek. Remus released her hand and she turned away. He followed her footsteps until they had faded completely and he was alone once more.

__

_-This cannot be happening-_

X X X X X X X X X X X X

I was pretty mad because I had just written a chapter that was better then this one..then it disapeared and I couldn't bring it back..so this is a rewrite of a spur of the moment idea. Ive tried mapping out the chapters to come but I havent followed one so far. I knwo there are a few errors in the text with grammer and spelling. Hell, it's taking me forever to type this cause Im so tired right now. Sorry if it bugs anyone but Im not going to freak out about grammer right now.

Thanks for all the reveiws and I'll try and have more soon!

:P


	8. What does it take, how long must I wait

I know it's been quite some time and I really do apologize but I lose interest in things occasionally. But now, I have a few ideas. It's just hard trying to make the characters seem human enough and still stay in character. If you find any part bad or in need of fixing just send me a note and I'll see what I can do. I greatly appreciate all your patience and kind reviews. And this chapter is for everyone who has reviewed thus far. Here we go

Disclaimer in Ch 1.

X X X X X X X X X X

She wandered aimlessly through the halls. He said he couldn't. He said he wouldn't. So now she wandered. And she ended up in front of his room. With her broken heart she lifted her hand and knocked softly. The sound of rustling and then of someone tripping reached her through the heavy oak doors. Slowly they swung open and he was before her.

"Hermione? What's the matter?" Jon asked her, worry immediately chasing the fatigue from his body. When she didn't answer her reached a hand out to touch her gently. She jumped and seemed to finally see him. "Hermione?"

"He..he.."

"Who?"

"Oh Remus." With that she threw herself into the young boys arms. Holding her tightly he pulled her into his room and shut the door.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The office door slammed shut and Remus turned quickly to see his younger self glaring before him.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Jon asked, incensed and angry.

"What?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You know what I'm thinking! And I know what you did. You bastard.!"

"Leave me be, you've got her don't you?" The look Lupin threw Jon was icy and deadly. He turned his back and fixed the books on a shelf absently.

"What's the matter Remus? Can't deal with the fact that you never will? That you're just a sick old man who fancies a child?" The venom in Jon's voice matched the fury building in the older man. Whirling, Lupin fixed Jon with a stare screaming of barely contained violence.

"She's not a child! She's more then you'll ever know. Maybe one day you'll realize that. Don't you act like a saint because we both know what you are. This is her time, not yours. One day you'll disappear and she'll be left here alone. You'll be home and guess what? You'll grow into me. That's right. IN CASE YOU'VE GONE AND BLOODY FORGOTTEN YOU AND I ARE THE SAME DAMN PERSON!!"

He shook as the last of his breathe left him. Shoulders sagged as if pressed by a great weight. Jon just stood there, amazed as well as angry. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly. Fixing Lupin with one final stare, he turned and place a hand on the doorknob. Lupin followed the boy's movements and stared hard when Jon turned.

"You're wrong. I'll never be you" With that the boy yanked open the heavy door and in a moment his footsteps faded from the room.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

XThe night beforeX

"Oh Remus." With that she threw herself into the young boys arms. Holding her tightly he pulled her into his room and shut the door.

"Hermione, what's the matter? Please tell me." Jon pleaded, reaching up to brush a stray hair from her face. Her face was streaked with tears and the dark bags under her eyes were a testament to those still to fall. Hermione moved forward when Jon pulled her gently towards him. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"He doesn't love me" The words were nearly silent and seemed to take Hermione's last tether of composure. Unshed tears now flowed freely, soaking Jon's borrowed robes as she buried her face into his shoulder. Silently he cursed himself, his older self.

"Tell me?" His words were equally silent. Coaxing and gentle. Jon felt Hermione shiver as his warm breath crossed her ear. When she didn't respond he pressed a gentle kiss there to soothe the chill. The gasp that left her urged him forward and he placed another kiss, this time on her cheek.

"Jon..."

"Hermione?" She was not fighting him, her only protest was half hearted and weak. Gathering his courage, Jon place a hand under Hermione's chin and lifted slightly. Her eyes were clouded, searching but distant. Leaning foreword, Jon place his lips upon hers. The rush of energy that hit him stunned him for a moment and he almost pulled away. For a second he felt Hermione sink into him, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Then the moment was broken and she pulled away. His lips were left burning as he watched her hand raise to touch her own.

"Jon. I'm sorry. I..We..I"

"What Hemrione? What? Why can't you fall in love with me? Why won't you let me love you? Because if you think I don't, you're wrong. I'm in love with you."

"Remus..You don't understand."

Jon pulled fully away from Hermione and stood up. His frustration taking him over. Without thinking he swept his desk clear of books and his school things. Turning around quickly he saw Hermione watching him with detached eyes. She showed no fear, only flinched as the loud snap of leather hitting stone echoed in the room. Wordlessly she stood and took the few steps towards the door. Jon made no move to stop her but spoke instead.

"You're in love with him."

"Yes. I am."

"I pity you."

"I don't need you too."

Jon didn't bother to look up as the door closed softly behind Hermione. Moving to his bed, he collapsed on the mattress and closed his eyes. Wishing the world away, he fell asleep.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Remus watched Hermione leave the room from a shadow. No trace of tears was evident on the girl's face now. 'So he comforted her. He should be happy now' He thought bitterly. Remus had left the tower in search of Hermione and knew instinctively where to go. It was not a surprise when she left his room but it did not do much to dampen the jealousy and anger that were bubbling below the surface.

Turning after Hermione had disappeared, Remus slowly made his way to his quarters.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X


	9. Observance

Disclaimer: All these charries belong to JK Rowling in her infinite wisdom. So...don't sue me. They aint mine.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

It had been a long term for all the students and there were now only two left. Winter had dawned in it's savage beauty, cold and clean. Drifts of snow raced across the massive grounds of Hogwarts as it's students looked longingly out from windows. For the Seventh years, NEWTS were quickly approaching and for one in particular they seemed as if they were right around the corner.

Slamming the book closed for the second time, Hermione sighed in frustration. She sat in a dark corner of the library unnoticed by all. All, except for one boy who had stayed in the shadows, watching her.

"Hermione, you know if you keep that up the book might try and bite you." He spoke softly, a smile upon his face as he stepped from the shadows.

Hermione looked up quickly, the scowl on her face quickly replaced by a grin. "Hello Harry. Out of class already?" She motioned for The Boy who Lived to sit with her and made room at her small table.

"Already? It's nearly dinner time. Ron and I thought one of us had come and find you before you starved to death. So, here I am" Harry punctuated his last words with a heavy thud as he settled into the chair.

"Dinner? I have been here awhile I guess." Hermione replied a bit sheepishly.

"Yea, just a bit. So, what's up?" He asked, trying to sound casual. Truth be told, he and Ron were worried about Hermione. She had for a time, seemed extremely depressed and withdrawn. Gradually it had gotten better but every now and then there would be a look on her face that caught Harry and Ron off guard. It was as if there was an unexpressed sadness radiating from her, but she still managed to keep up with everything.

"Oh nothing, I'm just trying to finish up these essays for Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. Then I might start my Defense against the Dark Arts project, but I'm really not sure. It's been a long day." As she spoke, she motioned to the different books stacked upon the table. Spell books and history books were practically spilling from her bag and there was another neat stack by the leg of Harry's chair.

"But Hermione, the Defense project is due tomorrow. All those others wont be collected for weeks. How come you put it off for so long?"

"Tomorrow? Oh, I guess I just forgot." The girl's head dropped slightly and her whole appearance seemed to have dimmed.

"Come on Hermione. What's really up? It's not like you to forget a big project. Especially for Lupin's class. He's the best teacher here and you always have his work done ages before it's due." The sharp look at Lupin's name raised a flag in Harry's mind and he quieted. He had seen the subtle differences in her actions in that particular class, especially when the professor was around. Still, he dismissed it as part of Hermione's whole mood. Now though, he wondered if it was the cause of her mood. "Hermione?"

"It's nothing Harry. I'm just a bit tired I guess. Now, you've found me. Go and have some dinner with Ron and I'll finish that project okay?" There was a definite strain now carried in Hermione's voice. But before she could protest once more Harry stood and gently took her arm.

"Not in a million years Hermione. Come with me to dinner. We can have a good time, and get some food in you. Then you can come upstairs with me and tell me what's really going on. I'm not asking to share with Ron. I'm asking because you are my friend and I want to know what's wrong. You know you can trust me."

"But Harry I.."

"No buts Miss Granger. You and your minature library are coming with me this instance." Seeing the smile that crossed Hermione's face strengthened Harry's resolve and he gently pulled her away from her chair. With a flick of his wand, the massive amount of texts and papers were miniaturized and stored neatly in Hermione's bag. With that in one hand and Hermione in his other, Harry led the way from the library and towards the great hall.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"So then I says to 'im, I says 'Eat this Malfoy' and I did the spell and he grew a tail that was three feet long!" The sound of raucous laughter erupted at the long Gryfindor table as Ron finished his story. Much to the annoyance of the nearby Slytherin's, half of the table turned and pointed at Malfoy before turning once more and laughing.

Through all the noise and commotion, Hermione managed to slip down the bench unnoticed. Harry had gone to get something, leaving Hermione in the care of half the quidditch team and a very boisterous pair of Weaslys. All around her housemate's laughed and cracked jokes and had a good time. She decided to wait a few more minutes before making her way to the common room.

"Oy Hermione!" Ron's voice broke through her self imposed silence and she turned her head to the red haired boy. "Hermione come on over! We haven't seen you in ages, come over and have some fun!" The food and the laughter spilling from Ron's mouth made it almost impossible to understand what he was saying. But Hermione had 7 years of Ron-speak under her belt and understood him clearly. In answer, she merely shook her head and motioned to the door. Ron looked a bit dejected but finally nodded and Hermione gathered her things to leave.

Pushing open the heavy oak door the led from the hall, she pulled her book bag over her shoulder. The corridors were surprisingly empty as most of the students were still eating. Rounding a rather awkward corner owing to a suit of armor that seemed to step in the passerby's way, Hermione stepped into something soft but solid. When it let out a quiet 'oof' and stepped back, she looked up into the the face of Remus Lupin.

"Professor Lupin I'm sorry." Now her bag fell from her shoulder as if of it's own accord and spilt its contents on the floor. Quickly Hermione bent to retrieve everything, muttering quick apologies.

"No no, my fault. Don't worry." Lupin too bent to aide Hermione and reached for several books near his feet.

"I'm really sorry Professor. I didn't see you there" The awkwardness of the moment seemed lost on the both of them. Relief flooded Lupin as he reached for another book. She was talking to him, she was actually talking to him. Reaching out once more, this time his hand brushed hers and they stilled. Everything around them seemed to move at a tenth of the speed. Now the only thing in either's mind was the way the skin burned wherever contact was made. But, as quickly as it happened, it was gone.

"Sorry." Lupin mumbled quietly. The girl before him only shook her head and he thought there was the ghost of a smile on her face.

"My fault" was her equally quiet response. One last book was on the floor, evenly between the two of them. After a sideways glance from both parties, they reached once more at the same time. This time, instead of the burning sensation as they touched once more, it was a rather sharp jolt in the forehead as they knocked into each other.

"Ouch" it was said simultaneously. Hermione lifted a hand to rub gingerly at the point of impact, a smile fully emerging now.

"Oh Bugger." Lupin quipped, "Are you all right?" The girl before him nodded and burst out laughing. For a moment it startled the man, but soon he joined her. His deeper laugh mixing pleasantly with hers. Finally, all the books restored and the laughter dying, Lupin stood and offered the girl his hand. Reaching up, the feeling of his fingers intertwining with her own sent a shiver through her. Once she was on her feet, their hands dropped to the side, still joined.

"Thank you Professor Lupin." For a moment nothing was said, they just stood together. To Lupin it felt as if the past months had melted away in a single instant. Unknown to him, Hermione felt much the same. The sound of a loud clatter and raucous laughter from the Great Hall brought them both out of their reveries. With hesitation, Lupin released Hermione's hand from his own and leaned forward. The girl looked up to ask what he was doing but quieted as she felt his lips graze lightly over the sore spot on her forehead. Despite herself, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. When they opened once more, Lupin was backing slowly away from her, an apologetic smile on his face. When she returned it with a nod and nod of her own, he looked at her one last second before turning and rounding the corner to the Great Hall.

Long after he had rounded the corner, Hermione stood rooted to the spot. Then, with a soft sigh she turned and continued on her long forgotten path. As she rounded the corned that would lead her to the stairs, she bumped yet again into another soft and solid form. This time it caught her before she fell. Looking up, past the glasses and into those familiar eyes, Hermione saw Harry staring back.

"So" He said, a smile fighting with his attempt to be serious. "That's what's up."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X


	10. Accidental Informer

Ch 10

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"I don't understand Hermione. You're in love with him. Why can't it be that simple?" Harry had tried valiantly to understand Hermione's reservations about Remus, but was failing. She was in love with the man. And he, unknown to Hermione, was in love with her. For many nights Harry had watched the older man seemingly mope around. In his 6th year, Harry had started with extra DADA lessons and they continued into 7th with Lupin. Ever since Remus Lupin had returned to teaching, there had been a depressed sense around the older man. Apprehension could easily be read in his every feature. Eventually Harry had needled the secret from his Professor. Remus Lupin had fallen in love with Hermione and coming back to teach her was tearing him apart.

The very night Harry had finally found out, Lupin was planning on resigning his defense position and taking an extended leave of absence from the order. Fortunately it had not happened and he was still here. Surprisingly for Lupin, Harry had already seen his attraction to Hermione. Neither angry or disgusted, the boy merely rolled his eyes and had said 'oh that' like it was common knowledge.

Now Harry sat with his best friend and things were going in much the same way as they had with Lupin. She had not told him the entire story, he knew that much. Still, he would be a kind friend and not press her. If anything it would only make her more reclusive.

Since her night with Remus in the astronomy tower and the incident with 'Jon', Hermione had done her best to get over everything. Throwing herself into studying for the approaching exams, she had done quite well. Except of course when she had double defense against the dark arts. Those days, which happened every other on, were trouble but slowly becoming more bearable. The awkward looks and pauses between Professor Lupin and herself were slowly easing back into the friendship they had maintained since her fourth year.

Her private lessons with the younger Remus had gone a different path. After a week of trying desperately to regain some semblance or normality, they had both agreed to call it off.

"It's just not that simple Harry. It just isn't."

"But why? Everything you've told me makes it seem.."

"I haven't told you everything." It comes as a whisper, but he still hears it. When she finally meets his eyes, he nods and waits for her to continue. "Do you remember at the start of term when I was called to Professor Dumbledore's office?"

"The week we arrived right? After dinner?"

"Yes,. He and Remus were waiting for me with a boy I'd never seen. They said he was a family member of Remus' and asked me to tutor him for the time being. I agreed and we started lessons. It..didn't work out well." The girl dropped her head with a soft sigh. Gently, Harry reached foreword and tilted her head up again. She was not crying but the tears were evident and threatening to fall. He offered a small smile a nodded gently.

"Why not Hermione?"

"Because he loved me and I couldn't love him."

"Who is the boy?"

"I'm not supposed to say."

"Come on Hermione. Who is he? You have to know him somehow."

"He's..he's Remus. His younger self. There was an accident and he was brought here from his time. Dumbledore and Professor Lupin don't know how long he's here for." The look on Harry's face almost made Hermione laugh. His jaw had dropped slightly and he looked speechless.

"You mean..wow." Harry couldn't understand why it seemed to make sense. From his own experience with time turners, he knew time could be meddled with. But he had never read about people jumping decades in direction. "How did he get here?"

"Professor Lupin and his younger self were attempting to use a time turner at the exact same time. Since Lupin's was the stronger of the two, it pulled his younger self foreword. I think."

"Did they even have time turners back then?"

"Well no. 'Jon', that's what we've been calling him, was trying to find away to make short travels in time for his classes. He had no idea what would happen."

"I see. And he's in love with you."

"Yes."

"I see." Harry was quiet. All of this was too much for him. No wonder it wasn't as simple as he had originally thought. Both old and young Remus were in love with the same girl. That had to be hard on them.

"Please don't tell Ron." Her voice was pleading, quiet in the dead common room.

"Hermione, of course I wont. If Dumbledore asked you not to tell, then I wont say a word."

"No, I mean about how I feel for Remus."

"Ah. Well believe it or not, I think Ron is going to notice the looks you two keep giving each other sooner or later."

"What do you mean 'you two'?"

"Oh please. Did Remus actually tell you he didn't love you?"

"Harry." Hermione said in a warning tone.

"Hermione did you ever think that it's hard on him as well? He's old enough to be your father and a werewolf. What do you think people would say about that? Plus the fact that his younger self is in love with you. And from what you've told me this 'Jon' is disgusted by the way the older Remus feels. Don't you think that Remus is feeling a lot of guilt and stress."

"No. He doesn't love me. I'm only a friend and a student."

"He's doing what he thinks is the best for you." Hermione was growing angry as Harry spoke. The best for her? Ha! Remus just didn't love her. She had been foolish. Another crush on another teacher.

"The best for me? How would he know what's the best for me?"

"Because he's in love with you!"

The silence that had settled was threatening to explode. Hermione sat there, shocked and silent while Harry was trying hard not to kick himself. He had promised Remus he would never say a word, that he would leave it to the older man. Now, who knew what was going to happen. And there was an unseen problem. 'Jon', if he was anything like his older self, would not easily give up on Hermione. Harry knew that and it worried him slightly. Lupin and Hermione both deserved happiness and after years of watching his best friend suffer through one unkind lover after another, he felt she could only get it from one man. That man was Remus Lupin. With a soft sigh, he reached out to her and intertwined his fingers with hers. The touch sparked her back to life.

"He loves me?"

"Yea. Yea he does Hermione. He has for a long time."

"Then why..?"

"Because even though he loves you, he wont hurt you by allowing you to love him."

"How do you know this?"

"He told me, a while ago." The look on the girl's face was the last straw for Harry. He would speak to Lupin in the morning about this and about Jon. Until then he would stay with Hermione. Tugging gently at her hand, Harry pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. She shivered slightly, but relaxed. Together they fell asleep in front of a blazing fire. When the rest of their housemates came through, no one but a single red haired boy noticed them. With a smile, he settled a blanket over them before retreating up the stairs, into his dormitory. With a soft 'Goodnight Mates', he dove under the covers of his four-poster and was asleep in minutes.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X


	11. Which of me?

X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Excuse me Professor. Do you have a moment?"

Lupin turned and smiled warmly as Harry came into view. The boy, 'not really a boy anymore Remus' he reminded himself, stood in his doorway. The classroom behind Harry was empty and dark. With a slight gesture, Lupin welcomed his young friend into the small office.

"What can I do for you Harry?" That's when the mood shifted and Lupin saw Harry visibly tense. 'Uh oh'. "Please sit and tell me why you look like I might bite you." The words were masked by a short laugh, but Lupin's curiosity was peeked. Harry sat before the worn desk in a worn chair and wondered where to begin.

"Professor, with all due respect sir...you're..You're being a fool Sir."

Lupin nearly choked. "Excuse me?" Harry shook his head as if to retrieve the words but to no use. Instead he tried another tactic.

"I'm sorry sir. What I mean is, well honestly, you are being a fool."

"Now that we've established that, perhaps you'd like to elaborate on it or is that all you'd like to say?" Lupin was amused, not angry with Harry. Over the years he had watched the boy mature and grow through adversity and trying times. Now though, he wondered if perhaps Ron had slipped the boy some butterbeer. The look on his face was a cross between abject terror and grim determination.

"Well Professor..you see....I..umm"

"Out with it boy! I have papers to grade." The barely controlled laughter threatened to break Lupin's annoyed facade. Finally Harry caved in and his next few words came spilling out.

"You'reinlinlovewithmybestfriendwhohappenstobeinlovewithyousowhycan'tyoutwofigureitoutandgetpastyourhangups.OhandIknowaboutJon."

Lupin sat there in mild shock. This wasn't what he was expecting. Maybe a 'Hey Professor, Neville's toad ate my homework' or 'I accidentally hexed Malfoy can you help put his nose back?'

But this? How did everything come back to this. Since the end of his sessions with Hermione, Jon had hardly said a word to his older self. Lupin dealt with it, he buried himself in his work and tried to forget. Dumbledore had taken Jon on as his student, freeing Lupin to piece things together. Slowly everything was back to normal. Then he ran right into the woman he was trying to avoid.

"Harry.."

"Listen Remus. I know. I already know what you're. That it wouldn't work. That you're too old. That it's too complicated..and any other reason you can find to not be with her. But you know what Remus, those reasons are bullshit. If you even think.." Remus cut him off with a tired wave of his hand.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You don't understand. " The older man tried to explain with a sigh.

"How?"

"How? I'm her teacher, 23 years older and a werewolf. Not to mention I work for the Order, I go on dangerous missions and twice I've endangered someone's life because of it. And now, my younger self is here and he's in love with the same girl and he hates me. I know a lot of people say they hate themselves, but it's bloody true for me! That's how it's complicated. Did I miss anything?"

"But she loves you!"

"As she'll love someone else when she grows up."

"Grows up! Looks who's talking! You treat her like a child who can't make her own decisions. You speak of love and yet you allow yourself to be ruled by the fears you've lived with all your life. Is it because, even as this is happening, you remember back to your youth? To when you returned from this time, perhaps heartbroken or perhaps elated. Are you so afraid to lose her to yourself that you'll fail to take the steps required to even try to get her?"

Harry's breath came out ragged and he stood up, anger written on his every feature. Expecting another verbal lash from the man before him, he was surprised when Lupin put his head in his hands. "I am afraid Harry. I'm terrified because I don't know what's going to happen here. I don't know what happens when I come here, younger but still me. I have no idea how to cope with being twice in love with the same woman. And you have no idea what it's like to know the future, but not know which of me gets the girl."

The boy who lived had no idea of the gravity this situation brought with it. Lupin was torn in two, literally. On one side there he was, standing in the background. Hopelessly in love, in a hopeless situation. On the other side, he stood as well. Younger, but the same no less. Somewhere though, Lupin had lost sight of the courage of his youth. No wonder it seemed pointless to pursue Hermione. He had become weak, used to accepting less then he should.

"When did I lose sight of who I was Harry? Was it when they took your father and mother from me? When they took my best friend, tore him from my life?"

"Maybe it was when you fell in love. Love makes you weak Remus. But it strengthens you in ways you will never ever know until you accept it. Until you've fought and won for it."

"I'm so afraid to lose that I've been afraid to fight."

"It's not too late Remus." He was quiet as he spoke. Standing, he paused a moment and place a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Fight Remus, don't give up on. She hasn't on you. It's the least you owe her." With that, Harry turned and walked from the office.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X


	12. I know your face

X X X X X X X X X X X X XX

As head girl of Hogwarts, Hermione had been granted a private dormitory in her 7th year. The knock on the heavy door surpised her to say the least. The hour was late and she normally wasn't bothered unless it was just after dinner. As she swung open the heavy door she was greeted by a tired looking Remus Lupin, the elder.

"Remus? What are you.." She was cut off when his lips touched hers. The kiss was fierce and the man didn't hold back. With and almost feral growl he attacked her. His intensity rivaled that of Snape when he was on a rampage. Quickly they were in Hermione's room, the door kicked shut. As Remus's lips moved from her own, to her neck she managed a short gasping "What" causing him to stop his ministrations and look at her.

The question was screaming across her flushed face. His senses picked up the acute sound of harsh breathe, the sped up beat of her heart. He waited a beat for the question, it didn't come. Instead he caught the imperceptable shift of her weight as she lunged at him. The force of their collision knocked him against the wall and she pinned him there. This time it was her lips tracing paths across his skin. A low grunt escaped as her hips met his. Hearing his reaction, Hermione repeated the motion, more insistent this time. Finally he had enough and with another growl, he tore her from him, turned, pressed her against the wall and lifted her slightly. With a soft sigh he burried his face in the soft skin of her neck as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Remus?" He lifted his head to look at her, but instead of her face he falt a hand shaking him.

"What?"

"Remus. Wake up!" This snapped the man awake. Lifting his head he saw the source of the shake. Jon stood before him. An odd look on his face. "Bad dream?" The older man visibly reddened as he stood from his chair. His body protested his awkward postion with cracks.

"Something like that. What time is it?"

"Around 5:45."

"Morning?!"

"No no no. Just before dinner. I had to find you for some work on an essay. I thought you were in..trouble or something...so I found you here."

"Ah, I see. Well, would you like to work on it over dinner then?"

"No. I found what I needed a while ago. Don't worry about it." The formallity was returning. For a few brief moments the quarrel was forgotten by the two. Now though, the bridge was in place and they treaded carefully. It was then that Remus remembered his vow to fight.

"Well then," he waited a beat, then another. "Was there anything else?"

"No, I guess not." The boy's eyes narrowed as he looked over the man before him. "Well alright then. Goodnight Remus."

"Goodnight." Remus walked the young man to the door and shut it behind him. 'What aren't you telling me?'

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Jon strode purposefully through the empty halls. Most of the students were at dinner and he was free to travel until they came from the Great Hall. Rounding a corner, he stopped and looked around. Something was wrong. He saw no danger, but he felt it, somehow. Then suddenly he felt as if his stomach were ripping in two. With a strangled cry he fell to his knees clutching his abdomen.

The cold stone of the floor soothed his fevered head as he writhed upon it. Each intake of breathe brought the pain on full force. Gradually it loosed it's brutal hold on the young man. Shakily he drew his knees up under him and stood.

Finally he started making his way once more. Just ahead of him he saw a boy with black hair round a corner. A boy with familiar black hair, hair that never settled.

"James...?" Jon sped up and when he reached the corner, the boy was further ahead. "Wait! James!" Ignoring common sense, he ran after the boy. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get a glimpse of his face. Jon could feel the pain returning. The unwelcome feeling of dread spread as he lost control of his body and fell to the floor. His cry must have alerted the boy because the footsteps ended, then drew nearer.

As Jon rolled on the floor in obvious agony, Harry turned and walked quickly to him. Dropping to his knees, he reached out gingerly to grasp the young man's shoulders. The boy's eyes opened and for a moment Harry was surprised by how familiar the stranger looked. "Remus?"

"James?" With that, Jon fell back and hit his head on the stone floor.

X X X X X X X X X X X

Alrighty..I know that all 5 of you who read and reveiw like it. And you're saints for doing it..but what about the rest of you? I wont lie..I like reveiws. Like seeing more then junk in my inbox because it makes me feel special. So please..if you like it or not, reveiw


	13. Time is running short

All right, it's been a while and I've given up on promising constancy with my updating. I am still here though. Thanks for all the reviews and comments.

Chapter 13

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The fog was starting to clear from his head. His eyes wouldn't open though. That was the bad part. No matter how hard he willed them to, the lids stayed firmly clamped shut. Blind to the world but not deaf, Jon heard the voices around him. Dumbledore and Madame Pomphrey were there. Speaking in hushed tones about something. Next to him he sensed a warmth and a slight depression on the bed he was lying on. 'Bed. That's it. I must be in the hospital wing.'

Trying once more to open his eyes, Jon was rewarded with a blinding flash. Groaning in annoyance he lifted a hand to rub his abused senses. Next to him the weight shifted and as his vision cleared Remus Lupin came into view. 'Great' Jon thought with a slight roll of his eyes. The smile on the older man's face irritated the young man. Sitting up, his eyes swept the vast room.

Beds all around him were empty. Outside the windows were dark and just beyond the tree tops the moons was rising. 'Almost full. Almost time.' Looking to present company Jon saw not only Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomphrey, but his older self, a very concerned looking Hermione and a young boy with glasses and black hair. For a moment her thought it was James, but that was foolish wasn't it. The sound of Dumbledore's voice stalled any questions Jon would liked to have asked.

"Ah Mr. Lupin the younger, how are you doing this evening? You gave Poppy quite a fright."

"What happened to me?"Jon asked the ancient man, looking briefly to the medi-witch.

"We were hoping you might tell us that" This time Lupin spoke. "You passed out? Why?"

Fixing himself with a blank look, Jon tried recalling everything. "All I remember is chasing someone and then my stomach hurting." He said finally, as if it would clear everything up.

"That would be me you were chasing." This time the familiar looking boy spoke.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Harry."

"Harry...what?" Harry and the elder Remus exchanged looks. After a slight nod from the older man, he looked back at Jon.

"Potter."

"As is James and Lily?. Oh my God. Are you their son?" The heavy silence was enough to answer Jon. If this boy was his best friend's son then where was James. Why the uncomfortable silence at the mention of Lily and James. A sudden stab of regret passed through him and he looked to his older self. There. The answer was there. In himself he saw the grief of unnumbered deaths. Two of them standing out along with another unaddressed one. Lily and James were dead. And this boy was all that remained of his best friend's love.

Suddenly Jon relived the events. A man named Voldemort, a dark mark. The news after. Oh God. His friends were gone. Unbidden a soft moan escaped the boys lips and he fell back onto the bed. The wieght next to him shifted again and he felt fingers gently touch his hand. Without bringing himself to look he knew it was her. Again and again she plagued him. Another emotion passed between the two Lupin's. This one was jealousy.

"Remus, no doubt connections are easily drawn. As to the fate of Harry's mother and father. They did indeed perish in their battle to fight evil. In their deaths though, that evil was banished and Harry survived. You know a powerful piece of information about your future. And the desire to change it will be strong. I cannot make you not change history. But I must stress to you the damage you may do should you attempt it. Your coming here has already had many repricussions we've yet to see. There cannot be more." Dumbledore's voice was soft but commanding. Tearing himself away from his inner battle, he focused on the old man once more.

Surely they would realize that James and Lily could be alive today. He knew how to save them. He could, would do it. But no, he couldn't. What if in saving them he killed someone else. What if innocent lives were wiped away by his desire to have his best friends back. No, he couldn't do it. Couldn't be selfish.

"Now, as to your present condition. I believe the pain you spoke of was an indicatior."

"Of what?" The elder Lupin asked.

"That young Mr Lupin's time here is drawing to an end. Have you ever traveled by Port Key Mr. Lupin?" Jon looked up at the man for a moment. Confused.

"Yes, I took one to the last Quidditch World Cup with Ja..with my friends."

"Do you recall the sensation? The feeling of being yanked or pulled from one place to another?" At Jon's nod, Dumbledore continued. "Yours may have been a pain more severe but the sensations were alike am I correct?"

"Yes. I supose you are"

"The distance is far greater then any Port Key could take you, therefore the effects may be a bit more severe. I think gradually your present state will deteriorate until one day you return to the time which you came from."

"How long?" The older Lupin asked quietly.

"I cannot say. But judging from present circumstances, I would not doubt the time to be short. Perhaps a week on the other side of the next full moon. That gives him two and a half weeks."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Professor Lupin, may I speak to you for a moment?" Hermione caught him as he left the hospital wing. The entire time, they had been fighting the urge to look at one another. Now, with Jon asleep and Harry on his way back the the dormitories, Hermione wanted to catch Remus for a moment.

"Of course Hermione. I'm just on my way to my quarters, walk with me?" With her nod, he started off down the hall. Inwardly he was giving himself a sharp kick for not knowing she was there. Now though there was nothing to do. So on they walked in silence.

"I wanted to ask if you were alright."

"Of course I am Hemrione. Why do you ask that?" Puzzled the Remus looked sideways at the girl.

"It's just, well you seem like you've been preoccupied lately. And that's understandable, current circumstances and all. But when Jon got sick, it looked like you might as well. And it isnt just that either. The two of you seem to mirror each other's emotions. Of course you are the same person, but..do you know what each of you is thinking?"

'Clever witch as usual.' He thought with a sigh. "Yes. But only when experiancing an emotion to the extreme. Like anger or illness."

'Or jealousy or love' Hermione added silently. "I see."

"You know you really are.."

"..the cleverest witch my age. I know Remus." She said with a smile. Happy to see him return it, she walked in silence next to him. Soon the portrait hiding his door came into view. With a relctant sigh, she turned to bid him goodnight. The words never came as the look on Remus's face stopped them. He looked like he was arguing severly with himself. A haze of emotion played across his grey eyes for a moment. In seconds they passed and he focused intently on the woman before him. "Goodnight Remus."

'This is it you fool. Say something. Do it!' "Uh Hermione. Would you like to stay..err tea...err. Would you like to have tea with me tomorrow night? After dinner I mean."

Trying to keep her jaw from dropping, Hermione cleared her throat and managed a nod. "Is 7 o'clock alright?"

"7! That's great..I mean that would be fine."

"Alright. Goodnight Remus. " Hermione said with a nod and a smile. He was behaving oddly but his invitation pushed that from her mind.

"Goodnight Hermione." with that he watched her turn and dissapear around a corner. Leaning against the stone wall he sighed. 'What are you doing Remus?'

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XX X X

A bit longer then usual. see! I think it is anyway.

Bet you cant wait to see how I can twist tea time right? well it will come soon.


	14. Stay with me

Disclaimer: Not mine..not mine. Yea yea, you know the deal.

On a side note, and you have to listen cause I'm the author of this piece so ha! Anyway..on a side note I'd like to thank Lucidshards for her wonderful review. I've been a fan of Lucid's work and I encourage you to read the story "Old Moon". Its a superb story.

Anywho..this chapter and the next and the next and so forth are dedicated to LucidShards because she is a fantastic author and a nice person. (ps..that means the entire story is dedicated to her)

Forgotten Tomorrow Chapter 14

By Poet

X X X X XX X X X X X X X

'Damn, 6:30 and I'm not even dressed yet. Oh hell, this was a bad idea. Bad idea. BAD IDEA!' Remus moved like a man possessed as he tore through his small wardrobe. Options were indeed limited. Ratty muggle clothing, formal dress robes or plain teaching robes. Too many choices for such a simple man. 'But then, you obviously don't appreciate simplicity or you wouldn't be going after someone 20 years your junior while your younger self pursues her as well all the while hating you and slowly being pulled back into time'.

Wow. Even his mind was growing weary of the constant bombardment of morality and guilt. 'Bollocks to the right thing to do. Why can't it be right for me to be happy?' He thought with a harsh sigh. Again he rifled through his small choice of clothing. Pulling out dark blue teaching robes he looked them over. With a definitive nod, he tossed them onto the bed behind him. 'Now, where are my shoes?'

With a glance at the clock near the fireplace, he cursed under his breath. "Only ten minutes left" This time he spoke out loud and couldn't fight the smile that crossed his face. Banishing his happy thoughts, he turned to his bed and began changing into his robes.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Where are my shoes!? Oh I'm going to be late" Unbeknownst to Remus, Hermione was in quite the same state that he was. Her trunk emptied, clothing strewn about her four-poster, she was no closer to meeting Remus then he was to meeting her. Falling to her knees, she looked under the bed and was rewarded with one shoe. 'Now, the other half. Come out come out where ever you are.'

'Wait, why don't I summon it?' With that thought she pulled out her wand. Her voice clear and calm surprisingly, given her current state. "Accio Shoe!" Sadly, a mistake as every pair of shoes within a ten-foot radius suddenly flew right at Hermione's head. Hitting the floor with a solid 'oof', Hermione sighed. Sitting up she looked at the shoes now piled around waist.

"Ah ha!" Sinking one hand in to the pile, she pulled it back and was rewarded with the other half of the pair of shoes. As she stood, shoes fell down around her, piling at her feet. Looking about quickly to ensure no one to catch her, she shoved all the shoes under Lavender's neighboring four-poster. 'That will do for now, I'll make it up to her later'

Yanking the curtains of her bed shut, she turned and made her way towards the staircase. Entering the empty common room, it struck her how quiet everything was. Without the hordes of Gryffindors hovering in every inch of space, a person could actually get some extra homework done. No matter though, Hermione pushed open the portrait and stepped from the doorway. With a look to the left, then the right she set off for Remus's office.

The empty hallways had always held a haunting quality to Hermione. Thanks in part to the resident ghosts of course. She loved the quiet of the stone corridors as she patrolled during her duties as Head Girl. Turning left and taking a stairwell down a level, she moved quickly. Paying no mind to the calls of the portraits, or the clatter of metal as suits of armor moved about, she thought only of her destination and her reason for going. Strangely enough, she wasn't nervous. More..relieved then anything is what she decided. Ignoring the fact that she had turned into an open mouthed school girl at Remus's invitation, it still seemed inevitable that it came.

"Hermione! Hey, wait up!" Startled from her reveries, she turned to see Harry jogging after her. "You weren't at dinner again. Not still moping around are you?" His tone was light but laced with concern. Hermione almost laughed. Moping? No no no. Very far from it. Pausing the let Harry catch up she greeted him with a smile.

"No Harry. I just had some..extra studying to do. For Defense..I mean Potions. An essay. Just headed to the library to pick up a book and back to it."

"But Snape didn't set an essay this week."

"Oh. I requested extra work. Umm..for later lessons."

"Come off it Hermione. You and I both know Snape would never willingly give you extra work. What's really going on?" Harry eyed her suspiciously. Her attempt to cover up hindered by the fact that she was a terrible liar. She seemed impatient but eager to deal out explanations for her all the sudden chipper mood. "Wait just a minute. I think I see what's going on here."

'Oh dear' Hermione thought quickly. 'This is it'

"Did Remus talk to you yet? Is that it?" Harry asked, remembering the Professor's lightened mood in Defense Again the Dark Arts earlier.

"Wait, what do you mean yet? Did you talk to Remus?"

"I asked you first."

"Harry Potter! Are you meddling in my life!"

Harry only rolled his eyes, unimpressed by Hermione's attempt at intimidation. "I'll take that as a yes then. Well, don't let me keep you from your happy mood....err essays. I'll talk to you later" Winking, he turned and started back the way he had come. Ron would be disappointed. The two of them had hoped to invite Hermione to join in a game of exploding snap. Ah well, Harry would make her excuses.

"Harry?" She watched as the young man turned, looking expectantly back at her. "Thanks. Thank you for this." His only response was to smile and nod, and with that he turned a corner.

She was alone again. Destination temporarily forgotten. Looking down at the stone floor, her shoes snapped her back in to reality. "Oh no! Now I really am late"

X X X X X X X X X X XX X X X X

The Dark Arts classroom was empty and Hermione's heart plummeted. 'He must have gotten tired of waiting.' A pained sigh escaped her and she slumped in to one of the chairs. In the dim candle light, she took in the features of the room. Every year it had changed, with every new teacher, new decorum and objects. With Lupin, it had felt warm. Welcoming. Safe. Or maybe that was just her mind talking. Standing, she made her way to his office stair and climbed them slowly. Fingers running delicately over the banister, the way she had seen him do so often.

His office was dark. Heavy chairs sat before his desk. Trinkets from all over the world strewn about the shelves. Pictures and maps and diagrams adorning the walls. One in particular caught her eye. It was the only one that moved. Stepping closer, she squinted to see it in the dim light. It was of four young men and a woman. Each one so achingly familiar. It was true, Harry did look like his father. But he had his mother's eyes. Sirus full of life, laughing heartily, no doubt to some whispered joke from James. Even Peter looked innocent. No indication of the man he would become. Standing in the middle of the group amidst the laughter, but remaining silent was Remus. His eyes spoke of unvoiced laughter, as if he was merely indulging in the sound of his friends voices. Content to see them happy. Hermione saw the dark bags under his eyes, even in the pictures of his youth his lycanthropy was taking it's toll.

"Oh Remus" Her words were faintly whispered as her hand lifted to trace the picture gently.

"Hermione."

Even in the darkness he voice was unintrusive. Turning, she saw him there. Standing in the doorway. His silent approach probably effortless given the time of month. Or perhaps he had grown accustomed to silence. In that moment she saw the tired man behind the facade. She saw him raw, reveled in the moonlight that held his curse. It rendered her speechless and they stood there. Both taking measure of the other.

"I'm sorry Remus. I didn't mean to.." She quieted when he smiled.

"It's quite alright Hermione. You have no reason to apologize. I am glad I found you. I was afraid you'd forgotten me." He said the last tinged in desperate humor, but the fear was still evident.

"How can I? You are always in my head."

He stepped forward slowly, as if moving at half the speed. Coming beside her, he gazed down at the picture her fingers were still grazing. The last one he had of his youth, of his friends. Losing himself in the memory of the day the picture was taken. Hermione's fingers falling from the picture brought him back. Looking back at her, he found they had somehow come close enough to touch as each breath was released.

His hand moved as if by it's own will. Fingers reached to smooth across her jaw, then to repeat the motion on the other side. He felt her hands settle on his chest, fingertips burning fire through his thick robes as she traced absently. Finally his fingers stopped, settling upon her lips.

"So beautiful" The words were breathless as his lips touched hers. He felt her momentary pause, not in hesitation but as if savoring the moment. He was doing the same thing. Then she moved against him, lips meeting his own and he was lost. She tasted sweeter then anything he had ever imagined. Fire ripped through him as her tongue darted out to run along his lower lips. The next time he felt it, his mouth opened and he met her with his own. He felt her fingers entwining in his short hair and in that instant they moved together fiercely. Pushing her back, they came to rest against a book case and he pinned her there. Unrelenting as he devoured her again and again. 'I could die from this' he thought, and it was true. Willingly he would die at the hands of this woman, if only for one more kiss. A soft moan strangled in her throat and he answered it with one of his own. Oxygen was forgotten as she pressed against the wall, trying to gain leverage on the taller man. More then happy to oblige, he picked her up and she slid her legs around his hips. Their sudden closeness making him painfully aware of his body's reaction to her touch. With a sharp groan he tore his lips from her, but couldn't stay away. "Hermione" he kissed her. "Maybe we should.." He kissed her. "I mean.." She kissed him, cutting of his weak attempts at composure. Arching her back in to him, fully aware of the reactions between the two. Finally, it became to much and she had to tear her lips from his. But he did not stop. Now his lips reached eagerly for her exposed neck and with a slight adjustment, her bare shoulder was his for the taking. She was not idle either. Hands roaming across his face, trailing lips across the top of his head and down the sides.

Finally, exhaustion claimed them. With a soft sigh, Hermione slid down Remus's hips and stood firmly before him. He dipped again to kiss her, then contented himself to rest his forehead on hers.

"Are you tired? It's late." He spoke softly, barely above a faint whisper. Pressing his lips to her ear he felt her shudder and nod.

"Maybe I should go." Closing her eyes as his breath moved over her ear, she shuddered again.

"Mm...Or maybe you should stay with me."

"Or maybe I should stay with you." The invitation was there, hanging in the air between the two. It was Remus who moved first, taking her by the hand. Leading her to a wall, not the door. Tapping a small star chart twice, a panel slid open and revealed a lighted passageway. Following the winding corridor, they soon arived at a wooden door. Pushing it open, Remus stepped back to allow Hermione entrance. They were at Remus's quarters. Looking back at him, Hermione smiled as he entered and closed the door. Once more he bent and kissed her, this time long and slow. Lips dancing delecatly across hers. It was intoxicating.

Tearing away from her again, reluctant to part he brushed his hands down her shoulders. "Mmm. Stay with me tonight Hermione. I want to see you when I wake up."

Without answering, she untied her robe and shrugged it on. Leaving her in a thin dressing gown. Her eyes told him that it was his decision. His choice because she had chosen time and again in her mind. Smiling, he kissed her forehead and untied his own robe. He felt her hands push it from his shoulders, trailing down his chest to settle on his waist. With a flick of his hand, the comforter on his bed rolled down. Bending, he picked Hermione up and set her gently onto the sheets. She moved back to make room for him. Pulling the comforter back up, it settled around the shoulders.

Their eyes were locked, no words spoken. Absently, his fingers would stroke up and down her left arm while hers traced over the thin shirt he wore. Pulling herself against him, she smiled as his arms wrapped fully around her. Flush against one another, arousal evident even still, they simply relaxed into each other. After a few moments, his warmth and gentle ministrations made her grow drowsy. In another minute she was sleeping.

Long minutes later, as her breathing evened, Remus kissed her once more. "I love you Hermione. Never forget that." Finally his eyes closed and he joined her in sleep.

X X X X XX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Okay, how was that?

A bit longer then my usual right?

For clarification:

No they did not have sex.

Yes, they are spending the night together...asleep

Anyway. I almost made this a cliffhanger at the line

"Oh Remus"

But being the nice girl I am, I didn't.

Reviews are fun to read, so if you like it or not, click that button and let me know if I need to change something.

Bye for now.


	15. You've been the only thing that's right

Forgotten Tomorrow Ch 15

By Poet

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

18 months ago......

Sirius was dead. That fact made painfully clear by the hordes of mourners present at Number 12 Grimauld Place. It made him sick. For so long had they condemned him as a murderer, deserving of Azkaban and the Dementers. Now though, their sympathy came in droves.

'That poor poor man. So much hardship and now this.'

'Poor Harry. His mother and father, and now his godfather. That boy has had enough trouble. It's no wonder he's going insane, speaking of Voldemort and his return. Who wouldn't be distraught by so much loss?'

Remus barely hid his contempt for the people idly filling the dusty house. Choosing instead to retreat into his room, case of fire whiskey in hand. She was the only one who noticed his absence. The only one who sought to comfort him. Her timid knock on the heavy door startled him from his grief.

"Remus?"

The silence following her words was deafening. Around him the world collapsed, held together by one last thread. Her hand touching his shocked him back to life. For a moment she was afraid. She had seen men become violent in their unexpressed grief, the simplest thing triggering outrage. His reaction surprised even him. Gently he reached for her hand and pulled her down beside him.

"Remus?"

"He's dead. James and Lily and now Sirius. I'm the last one alive." Unshed tears choked his words, making them into harsh whispers of grief. Hermione turned and pulled him into her arms. A heavy sadness settled across her as he willingly collapsed against her. Hot tears soaked through her shirt, burning the skin of her neck. His body, wracked by sobs shook against hers. Gently she tangled her fingers in his short hair, lips pressing against his ear to whisper softly.

"Everything you've loved has been so cruelly torn from you." Hermione moved her lips down, pressing them against his neck softly. She felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly, securing her there in a desperate effort to insure that she wouldn't leave him.

"Why did you come here?" His voice was still quiet, even in the silence of the room. Somehow it sounded broken. For a moment she thought about her answer. Playing her list of reasons over and over again in her mind. Trying to figure out the way to say it. With a harsh sigh she realized there was no real way to. Swallowing thickly, she stared out into the darkness.

"Because..I needed to be here. With you."

In his silence, her heart dropped. His grip around her had not lessened but it almost felt as if he had withdrawn from her completely. For several hesitant moments she wondered what to do next. It was him that made the move, but he did not pull away from her. Instead he picked her up in his arms as he stood. In the moonlight she saw the streaks marring his face, left by tears shed in anger and in grief. Reaching a hand to smooth down his cheek, she brushed away a salty trail.

Remus rested his forehead against hers for a moment, her presence comforting him more then any word could have. Then he took the few steps to his bed and settled her on it gently. The way in which he handled her bordered on reverent, as if he was afraid she too would break and fall away from him. Their eyes met in the glow of a single candle. For the first time he truly saw her. In a way he had denied himself for months now. And as she looked back at him, expectant and silent he saw the reflection of his own emotions there. 'Taking comfort in a child is condemnable. I am nothing if I accept what she is offering.'

"Remus. I offer only that which I gladly give to you." The hitch of fear in her voice brought a slight smile to his weary features. Sobering quickly as he took in her form laying on his bed.

"You offer the one thing I have wanted for so long Hermione. But taking it...I can't. I wont betray you. "

"Then consider it a gesture of comfort from a friend." As she spoke she sat up and pushed herself to the end of the bed. Once her feet touched the floor she stood before him. His hand came up to brush the hair from her face, reveling eyes set with determination.

"So beautiful." Those last words uttered, they moved as one. Lips connecting, sending a shiver through them both. Moving back, the bed soon reached out for them. Falling into it's embrace as they fell into each other.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Present

Hermione's eyes snapped open. The dream, a memory really, had been reoccurring since Remus had returned to Hogwarts. Never had she regretted what had happened. Though part of her said it had merely been comfort, she knew that was a way to deny the pain of his rejection the next morning.

Now, half expecting him to be gone again when she turned, she swallowed the sense of dread as his arm snaked it's way around her waist. The feeling of lips pressing against her neck brought a smile and she turned to face him.

Remus smiled as Hermione turned to face him. Before she could speak he bent forward and kissed her gently. Then, pulling away he brushed a fingertip across her lips. Her mood change perceptibly and she withdrew a little. The range of emotions flashing across her eyes caught his attention.

"Why did you leave?"

Her question brought an unbidden sigh. The harsh quality intensified by sleep. Now, looking away from her in shame, he focused on the hollow of her throat. The same spot he had spent endless minutes fascinated with so long ago. His lips had found their way there so easily, coming to rest again and again. The memory of her laughter from a time so dark made everything become shockingly clear. For one night he had allowed himself to forget that it was inappropriate to be in love with her. Someone so much younger, so innocent. For a long time he believed he had stolen that innocence from her with his selfish search for comfort. In her arms he had found his comfort, willingly she had given it. And in return he had given her nothing but an already cold bed upon awakening.

"Because I had stolen something from you. And the shame, the guilt from that knowledge hounded me."

Daring to meet her eyes he was surprised by what he saw. Expecting anger when instead he was greeted by a sort of profound sorrow. She closed her eyes for a moment, unable to look at him. A lone tear escaped and traced down her face to the bed below. With a sharp sob she fell into his arms as he pulled her towards him.

"I thought you hated me for what I had done. For being selfish enough to love you and ask you for comfort when your best friend had died. I thought you were ashamed of being with me."

"No. Hermione look at me." When she refused he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. Placing a gentle kiss on each eye lid, he rested his forehead against hers. That gesture, so familiar made her look up at him. "For the longest time I told myself you didn't mean it. That you couldn't possibly have wanted it to go that far. You were a child, at least I tried to tell myself that. It was only in the months to come that I truly saw you for what you were. "

"Promise me it wont happen again." She sounded vulnerable now. Afraid of yet another 'no' from him.

"With everything I am Hermione. You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done. I could never give that up. Not now, not ever."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

18 months ago

Sunlight streamed in through the room. The light filling every corner of the room. But it was the cold that made her wake. Without looking she knew he had gone. Even last night she knew it would happen but she had still persisted. Now, lying there naked in his bed, already cold she cried tears of bitter grief. Not in regret for what she had done, but because she had driven him away. Turning, she found a note with a single rose sitting on the pillow beside her. Opening the piece of parchment carefully her eyes moved over the words scrawled in black ink.

Hermione,

I'm sorry. But if you ever have need of me, I will always be there.

Remus Lupin

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

-And I can barely look at you

But every single time I do

I know we'll make it anywhere

Anyway from here

To think I might not see those eyes

Makes it so hard not to cry

And as we say our long good-bye

I nearly do-

Snow Patrol - Run

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The song inspired this chapter on the way home from work today. It is an effort to explain Hermione and Remus's(the elder) obvious closeness in the beginning of the chapter. Several people mentioned it was a bit weird to start off that way and truthfully I had never intended on explaining it. But..here you go.

As far as reviews go, I'm really interested in input on this chapter. If it's complete rubbish I promise to bin it and have a new one up within the week. But if its good, well then let me no.

Thanks

-Poet


End file.
